


The Things We Can’t Say

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Kara is an eager doofus with very little self control, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Lena, Rutting, The End, and Lena is a thot, basically you made me Feel things how dare you lets bone, post-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20796839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lena’s definitely not going to ignore her heat so she can yell at Kara, and Kara’s definitely not going to ignore her rut so she can be yelled at, and they’re definitely going to talk about the fact that Kara is Supergirl.Definitely.





	The Things We Can’t Say

**Author's Note:**

> Guess what I’m gonna do if season five delivers more angst?
> 
> I’m gonna write more goddamn smut romps, that’s what. Because it takes all kinds to be a hero.

There was no way around the lie. 

It was as if someone had erected a barricade in her thoughts. It was there every time she looked at Kara, blaring warnings in banded orange and white.  _ Keep Out. Danger Ahead.  _ Every time she saw the news images of National City’s favorite blonde alpha superheroine, she felt like klaxons were wailing on and on in her brain. 

Whenever Alex patted her shoulder. Whenever Winn gushed excitedly at her over a new technique. Whenever James appeared in her office to cordially present her with articles. They all  _ lied _ . All of them. 

The betrayal of it lay on Lena’s consciousness like a wet rag, smothering and uncomfortable, even as she tried to gamely play along, to pretend that she didn’t  _ know _ . But it was a painful, oppressive feeling. She felt like a volcano—her internal screams seemed pyroclastic, explosive. Even for an omega, she felt volatile, dangerous. 

At first, she bided her time. She thought  _ Surely, someone will tell me soon. Surely they aren’t deliberately keeping me out of the loop. Kara will tell me. She’s waiting for me to grieve Lex. Waiting for the right moment.  _ And for a while, she contented herself with that. 

But then, three months went by. Status quo normal. Still asked to help out with the DEO, still invited to Danvers Game Night. But still. Three whole  _ months _ . 

And then, one morning, she snapped. 

It all started innocuously enough. As usual for their Monday routine, Kara arrived in her office with a bright smile and swish of that damnable ponytail, brushing her glasses up her nose with one long thumb as she lifted a drink tray in the other. The alpha smelled like clean linen and her face was fresh and honest. It burned Lena like a poison. 

“Coffee? I just happened to be in the area this morning and I know your favorite order.”

Lena accepted a paper cup with a wan smile and followed Kara to the couch, half-listening to her chirpy babble about morning traffic on the ‘bus’. She’d already seen the news—a terrorist had been holding up the bank on Westchester Ave. Two blocks from Noonan’s. Supergirl had saved the day. She tilted her lips to the spout and tried to appear convinced. But everything just felt so effortful and disheartening. She couldn’t do it. She broke. 

“Does Noonan’s give you a discount if you show up in the suit?” 

Lena had interrupted Kara mid-flow. The words were out before she could stop them, but she felt resigned to that. Numb. But Kara didn’t appear to recognize the question for the loaded gun that it was. 

Kara nodded, blithely. “Oh, sure, sometimes. Henry is a big fan, and if he’s at the counter I usually—“ 

The alpha’s mouth snapped shut with a thin whimper and her eyes rounded. 

Lena, meanwhile, took another slow sip, and set the coffee down on her desk. She tented her fingers, neatly. “I imagine that comes in handy, with your appetite.”

“Lena.” Kara’s voice was a pleading sigh. “I….how did you…?”

“Lex.” The omega supplied, simply, and her eyes must have been suitably slitted, because Kara’s mouth worked in an unhappy grind. 

“Lena,” she began, tremulously. “I’m so—“

“You’re what?” Lena felt strangely calm, and yet had the frightening urge to laugh.  _ I’m going crazy.  _ She thought, absently.  _ How fitting _ . “Sorry?”

“Yes.” Kara swallowed, heavily. Her eyes were liquid. “I wanted to tell you. So many times.”

“But you didn’t.” 

“No.” Kara looked helpless. “I didn’t.”

“I suspect you had your reasons.” Lena flexed her fingers, and took another sip of her coffee. It was growing colder, to match the atmosphere in the room. “I suspect my last name was number one on that list.”

Kara was shaking her head, looking somewhat frantic. “No. No, Lena, it wasn’t—“

“Sure it wasn’t.” She leaned back in her chair. “I mean, it’s not like  _ everyone else  _ knows, is it? It’s not like I’m the only one singled out. That would be ludicrous... _ right _ ?”

Kara’s jaw worked for several seconds before she could respond. “Lena, if you just let me explain why I felt the need—“

“No.” Lena cut her off, neatly. She leaned forward. “I don’t think I will. I think I’d like you to go, Kara. You can telecommute for the rest of today. And from now on.”

“ _ Lena— _ “

“Go.” Lena closed her eyes. The tears were going to come whether she willed them or no. “Please, Kara. Just go.”

Kara stood, impotently clenching and unclenching her hands around the frames of her glasses, and working her mouth, for long seconds, but finally, she closed her eyes. Nodded once. And left. 

And Lena was alone. Which was better. Safer. She could handle that. 

She’d done it before, after all. 

***

But Kara wasn’t willing to let it go. 

That night, a familiar red-and-blue shape swooped onto her balcony and hammered on the glass door, right as she was watching  _ Mindhunter.  _ She lifted the remote, and turned the volume up, but Kara sped to the other side of her massive plate-glass windows, banging and mouthing  _ Lena c’mon open up, please.  _ It was enough to make her regret being talked into the penthouse with the ‘most views in National City’ by her overenthusiastic realtor. 

After several minutes of plaintive rapping and muffled pleas, Lena sighed, and finally got to her feet. Kara’s eyes lit up as she walked slowly to the balcony door, and the red suit flew to follow her, waiting eagerly on the other side of the door. The Kryptonian was fairly bouncing as Lena reached for the security panel on the side of the wall. Her eyes followed every movement. 

It was almost worth the twinge in Lena’s heart to see Kara’s face drop when she saw the blinds roll down instead. 

She took to bed with a Scotch and a serial killer biography open on her iPad, and didn’t hear anymore knocking that night. Her victory was hollow. And, as it turned out, short-lived. 

Everything would have been fine, except she  _ missed  _ Kara. That was the worst thing. She tried to tell herself it wasn’t worth dwelling on, but  _ oh _ , how she dwelt on it. Every day. Staring out the windows of her office, half-hoping to see that brilliant flash of color swooping by. Sitting in her bedroom at night, hand between her legs, biting back tears as she was unable to think of anything else but  _ Kara, Kara, Kara.  _

And that was truly the worst insult of all. 

Lena thought her crush would have dissipated once she knew of Kara’s betrayal. After all, it was just a crush, right? Crushes were fickle flames—always guttering and dying out of the blue. At least, that had been her world before. With Sam, and with Jack. 

But not with Kara. 

The blonde alpha’s face haunted her. Chased her through her dreams. Even without  _ seeing _ Kara, she could still see her face. It was maddening. Resolve-testing. Patently unfair. 

Maybe that was why she almost jumped at the chance to visit the DEO again, when Alex called her to ask for a ‘stupid big favor’. The elder Danvers alpha was apologetic, and kept offering her job-related reasons for keeping her mouth shut all these years, but Lena hardly heard them. She kept craning her neck, looking for Kara. It was dumb, so  _ dumb _ , but she couldn’t help herself. 

She didn’t know what she wanted to say to Kara, but she needed something. Something more than what she had. 

The alpha gave her a wide, respectful berth, however. Alex must have told her to stay away while Lena was in the lab, because she only saw snatches of blonde hair before Kara hurried away down a hallway, glancing back over her shoulder once or twice. It was strangely painful. She had told Kara herself to stay away….and yet….

She didn’t know what she wanted, really. 

Instead, she focused on the work. The design of a new super suit was always entertaining, at least. And Winn was there, cracking nervous jokes while Brainy calmly assessed her as ‘clearly grieving over the betrayal of all of us, and I am very sorry Miss Luthor’, but she waved him aside. 

After three days of work, the suit was near completed. Lena should have felt satisfied, relieved to return to her sterile office, far from the reminders of what she’d lost, but she wasn’t. A part of her wanted to keep working on the suit forever. Until she was forced to see Kara again. 

She excused herself to go to the bathroom, lost in thought. There was a strange shiveriness to her bones, a slight cramping in her belly. She thought perhaps she was giving herself headaches from working too long. 

So preoccupied was she that she didn’t notice that the other stall was occupied until she sat down, leaning her head into her hands. A strangely familiar and welcome scent greeted her nostrils—and that was a surprise to find in  _ any _ bathroom—enough of a surprise that she jerked her head upright in time to hear an admonishing hiss. 

“This is hardly the right time. You need to give her space.”

That was Alex—she’d know that put-upon tone anywhere. And that meant….

Kara’s plaintive voice cut through the fog in Lena’s head like a knife. “But she’s here, Alex. She’s right here and I  _ need _ to talk to her. I need to  _ explain… _ .You don’t understand—what if I don’t get this chance again?”

“Kara.” Alex sounded alarmed. “I mean it. It could be dangerous.”

Lena bristled, silently.  _ Still the silent judgement of my last name, eh Alex? I thought you said we were past that… _

“I can handle it.” Kara’s tone was brusque. “You don’t know what she means to me. You can’t  _ possibly _ .”

Something in Lena clenched, tightly, at the fervent honesty of those words. She gulped, quietly, and felt a rush of sudden tense nerves. 

“I do understand.” She could hear soft, placating thumps. Alex was patting Kara on the back. “Listen to me, Kar, I know only too well how hard it is to see someone you—“

“Then you should let me talk to her!” Kara exploded, and Lena winced at the noise.  _ If these two were trying to be subtle, it’s not working out so well.  _

“It’s not up to me!” Alex sounded frustrated beyond belief. “You said she doesn’t want to talk to  _ you _ , remember, you knothead?”

“She may have changed her mind! I don’t know! How could I get the chance to know, unless you let me be in the same room with her for more than five seconds—“

Lena had heard enough. She cleared her throat, meaningfully, and when that didn’t stop the bickering, she straightened her skirt and opened the stall door, letting it bang on its weak hinges. “Hello, Danverses.”

There was what sounded like a brief, silent scuffle, then Alex sighed. Her voice was heavy with defeat and she swung the door open to the larger stall, beckoning Kara out behind her. “Hello, Luthor.”

Kara wore a sheepish expression and the current iteration of the super suit. She scratched at the back of her neck. Shot Lena a soft smile. “Hey, Lena.”

Lena tried her best to ignore the rising strings playing violin concertos in her heart. “Hello. You want to tell me why you’re having a private argument in a public restroom?”

“ _ Someone _ wasn’t sticking to the rules. Rules we  _ all _ agreed were best in this...delicate time.” Alex appeared to be choosing her words carefully. Still, she aimed a harmless jab at Kara’s steely midsection. “I was hoping it wouldn’t come to this, but oh well. Here we are.”

“Here we are.” Lena echoed. She arched a brow and crossed her arms, and directed her gaze at Kara. “You have something you need to say to me, I take it?”

The blonde alpha’s mouth opened. Then closed. Opened again. Closed. She shook her head. “Yes, but not here. Can I take you home?”

Alex shot her a quick, concerned look. Lena didn’t fail to catch it. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“Calm down, Alex. I’m not going to _shoot_ her.” Lena was becoming annoyed. She was stung by the elder Danver’s suspicion. She truly thought they were past that. “I promise none of my family members are lying in wait, either.”

Alex favored her with an apologetic rounding of her eyes. “I’m not worried about  _ you— _ “ she started to say, but Kara gave her a fierce look. 

“I don’t think you’d ever hurt me, Lena.” Kara told her, and there was intense honesty in those blue eyes. Genuine as a spring morning. Lena ached to believe in it. “I just want to talk. Is that alright?”

Lena started to say  _ No.  _ She thought her mouth was already forming the words, but her lips betrayed her. “I suppose so.  _ But _ I can take myself home. You can meet me there.”

Kara’s face lit up. “Of course. Seven tonight?”

Alex was looking between their faces, growing more and more alarmed. “Kara—“ she began, but no one was listening. 

“Seven.” Lena confirmed, with a sharp nod. “See that you don’t be late.”

As she strode out, she heard Alex groan. “What  _ now _ ? How are you going to be able to  _ control _ yourself, huh?”

And that was odd, but she didn’t question it further. Not until much later that night. 

***

Lena found herself strangely on edge, as the clock ticked closer to seven. She was anxious in a way she hadn’t anticipated. Sweaty. Heavy breathing. Heart thudding hard against her ribs like it was trying to make an escape. Her thighs felt tight and tense, and she kept pacing, trying to settle her mind, but her thoughts raced. 

There were so many things to consider. She didn’t even know how to count them all. Her betrayal. Her anguish. Her guilt at being a Luthor in the first place, which tied into her feelings of inadequacy, of villainy latent beneath the surface, no matter what she did...it was all a bubbling, boiling mess inside her brain. 

And that was saying nothing of the strange excitement and arousal that clung wetly to her shivering thighs. She couldn’t seem to stop it. Her body was keening, awakening to the remembered warmth of Kara’s presence like a hungry dog. Or, more accurately, a bitch in  _ heat _ . Lena found herself checking and re-checking her hormonal calendar several times before she was satisfied that she wasn’t due for a cycle. Not for another month, at least. 

Still, her dripping cunt seemed determined to prove otherwise. 

She had to shower twice before deeming herself appropriately unscented enough for company, and still she needed to apply masking anti-pheromone perfume in heavy, liberal pumps. If she wasn’t in heat, her body was doing a very good impersonation of it, that was for damn sure. 

By the time she’d managed to slide herself into a casual-enough outfit, Kara was knocking politely on the balcony door, again. 

Only this time, Lena pressed the button to let her in, instead. 

“Lena,” Kara breathed. Her eyes were glassy in the moonlight. She inhaled several times, rapidly, and then blinked. Shook her head. “Um, hi. Thanks for letting me in.”

“Sure.” Lena wanted to respond with something cuttingly passive aggressive about it being a conditional entry, but her brain had stopped working properly as soon as Kara had stepped inside. Her mouth was dry, but that wasn’t true of the rest of her. 

Her thoughts were incredibly jumbled. _I_ _want her to apologize. I want her to explain. I want her shirt off. I want to see her abs flexing when she picks me up and puts my legs around…_

_ I want I want I want.  _

A shiver ran through her and she tightened her arms around herself. 

“Are you okay, Lena?” Kara had that dastardly cute wrinkle in her forehead that meant she was concerned. In this moment, Lena hated that wrinkle.

“As okay as anyone can be when they’ve been lied to by their entire friend group.” She turned her back succinctly and headed for the kitchen. She could feel Kara’s wince behind her back and it gave her a guilty rush of power. She needed that. “Would you like a glass of water? I’d offer wine but apparently it doesn’t affect you.”

“No.” Kara admitted, sheepishly. “But I like drinking with you.”

“I like drinking with  _ friends _ .” Lena laid the emphasis on thick, pouring a stream of icy water from the pitcher into a beveled glass cup. “Friends who can be trusted to be just as inebriated as I am when I drunkenly reveal my deepest insecurities.” 

_ You don’t have any friends like that, _ Lena’s brain unhelpfully reminded her. At least, not  _ anymore _ .  _ Doesn’t matter.  _ She offered the glass to Kara, and had to bite her lip against a sigh when the alpha’s smooth fingers slid against her own. 

“I know. I’m sorry.” Kara’s eyes were infuriatingly soft. Lena turned away from them. 

“Is that all you can say?” She snapped, irritably wiping her hands on the dish towel she kept hanging by a hook from her fridge. “You’re sorry? Like it was something  _ inevitable _ , something that  _ just happened _ , instead of something you and everyone else has been keeping from me for  _ years _ .”

She had to keep her back turned for a while. Her shoulders were shaking and she felt like she might cry. Behind her, she could hear Kara’s slow exhale. 

“Lena.” There was a soft, heavy hand landing tentatively on her shoulder, and the heat of it burned hot and slow through her soft cotton t-shirt to her skin, as if the fabric didn’t exist. She shuddered, unconsciously, and Kara withdrew her hand, but Lena’s skin prickled and ached. 

“I’m sorry because I knew it was wrong to keep it from you. Okay? I  _ knew _ it. I knew you’d feel horrible and isolated and like it was because of your family, and that only made it  _ worse _ . I knew I should take any opportunity to tell you, that prolonging it would only make you more hurt, and I should have  _ listened _ to myself but I was stupid and scared, Lena. It got so far out of hand that I knew someone was going to get hurt, and I couldn’t face it. I’m sorry.”

The words were heavy, weighted down with meaning and circumstance, and Lena could almost see the sentences—hanging in the air between them like deflated party balloons. Kara’s mouth closed helplessly and she looked at her hands, blowing out a soft puff of air. The silence loitered around for a long while after that. 

Lena didn’t know what to say. On the one hand, Kara had lied to her, to her face, for years. Everyone had. That wasn’t something a girl easily forgot. But on the other hand...there was Kara’s sad, genuine eyes. And the truth. However misguided, there it finally was. 

“It’s good that you’re sorry.” She said, finally, after Kara had dropped her painful gaze. “I wondered about that.”

“Of course I’m sorry.” Kara looked mortally wounded. “Lena, you’re—you mean so much to me. I mean, I lo—I care about you.” She swallowed. “I care a lot.”

That was a  _ very _ revealing poorly-strung together sentence, all told. Lena blinked.  _ Did she almost say….? _

Kara was looking classically panicked now, and her throat seemed to need an awful lot of clearing. “Yeah. Um. Because. We’re friends. And. I care about my friends. Y’know? Which includes you, because you’re like...my best friend...like a really, really good best friend, almost like a—-“

Lena listened to Kara ramble in a hyper anxious babble for several more minutes. She rubbed her forehead until she thought she had left a mark. Suddenly, she was very, very tired. And hungry. 

“Do you want pizza?”

Kara blinked, mid-way through another circular sentence. “Pizza?”

“Yeah.” Lena was already rummaging for the delivery menu in the drawer. “I’m  _ starving _ . And I know you have to be, too. Let’s order food and...and...maybe just sort this all out. Okay?”

Kara bit her lip. The imprint of her teeth was both charming and disturbingly attractive. A flash of indecision, then that crooked smile. “Okay. Yeah. I’d like that.”

Somehow, they ended up sitting side by side on the couch, as they always did, waiting in silence for the delivery. 

Lena sipped her wine and tried not to feel strangely hopeful, even if things were looking up. She told herself actions would speak louder than words, and futilely sought to soothe her rapidly beating heart, but something inside her was strangely giddy, like a schoolgirl. Her emotions were so wild, so vacillating and so mercurial, that she hardly knew what to do with herself. 

After several rounds of Lena’s nervous twitching every time Kara raised her glass, the alpha let out a short, uncomfortable cough. “So—“

They were saved, quite literally, by the bell. 

Lena’s door buzzer let out a cheerful little chime, and both alpha and omega nearly jumped.  _ Oh right, the food.  _ “That’ll be the pizza.” Lena’s voice was strangely high-pitched and she didn’t recognize it. 

Kara nodded like someone had jerked her strings. “Yep. Pizza.”

_ What is going on here, exactly?  _ Lena wondered, briefly, on her way to the door, but was distracted by a familiar scent. She smiled, and pulled open the locks. “Hi Zepp, that was fast!”

‘Zepp’ was Zepplin Stones Alterio—the 21-year old alpha son of the owner of her favorite pizza delivery place, Classic Pies. His mother, Gina, had admitted to creative influence in the naming process one day when Lena stopped by the storefront for carry-out (“I was stoned out of my gourd,” Gina explained cheerfully, bedecked in flour as her hands expertly worked a long, flat circle of dough. “Zepp’s dad and I used to run a grow farm out in Humboldt.”) and Zepp’s personality certainly showed the depth of that influence. He was shaggy-haired, tall, and brimming with a lazy kind of confidence. Lena liked the whole family. 

Zepp returned her smile, as usual. “Hi Lena! Yeah, I got my new scooter out of the garage this week. She’s finally running smooth again.”

Lena was grinning and leaning into the door, and had almost forgotten about Kara, when a sudden prickling behind her neck told her the blonde alpha had approached. 

“Who’s this?” Kara’s voice was strangely stiff, as was her posture. 

Before Lena could respond, Zepp playfully nudged her in the midriff with the pizza box. “Aww Lena, you can’t disrespect the shop by not telling people where the best pies in National City are!”

Lena was laughing despite herself. She  _ liked  _ Zepp. He was a good kid, and didn’t care about her name. He reminded her of a young Kara, sometimes. Especially in the eyes. “I swear! No disrespect intended!”

She gave a dramatic flair, turning back to Kara. “Kara, this young man represents Classic Pies—the best pizza place in all of National City.”

She thought Kara would laugh at that. Or at least crack a smile. It was rare that the cheerful Kryptonian was anything less than friendly. But Kara stood there stone-faced, glaring at Zepp like he had brought a bomb strapped under the dough. Angry, strange pheromones were swirling around her, and the alpha’s jaw clenched, slightly. One of her hands had started to curl into a fist. 

_ What in the hell has gotten into her— _ Lena started to wonder, and then the scent lifted to her nostrils. She looked quickly into Kara’s eyes. The alpha’s pupils were dilated so wide they were almost entirely black.  _ Oh my. Oh God.  _

Zepp was looking between both women, shifting awkwardly on the balls of his feet. He didn’t seem to want to meet Kara’s eyes. Lena couldn’t tell, but she thought perhaps he was releasing appeasement pheromones. Perhaps because of his inexperience—or, perhaps because of Kara’s—the instinctive submission behavior didn’t do the trick. 

Behind her, Lena felt, rather than heard, the start of a warning growl rumble from low in Kara’s throat. 

“Oookay.” With one firm hand, Lena shoved hard on Kara’s broad chest—which normally would have been about as effective as thumping a steel girder—and by remarkable luck, managed to catch the alpha off-guard enough to get her to stumble back. She stepped smoothly in front of Kara, half-closed the door, and slid the pizza box from Zepp’s slightly-sweaty fingers to rest on her hip. “ _ Thank you _ , Zepp. I really appreciate it, and here—“ She fumbled quickly for her wallet and found a pair of twenties. “Take this as a tip.  _ Haveanicenightnowokay?Bye!” _

She heard a faint ‘thank you’ through the door, and then the sound of what was undoubtedly Zepp scrambling down the hallway to press the elevator button as quickly as possible. She felt for him, she really did. Kara’s alpha energy was downright  _ deafening _ —pheromones had swamped the doorway and the smell of aggravated alpha was everywhere. 

Lena needed to take a deep breath to steady herself, but that was no good—she only inhaled more  _ Kara  _ into her lungs, and swayed, unsure if she wanted to reprimand the alpha or drop to her knees. She knew what her instincts wanted, and that was for sure. 

Kara had come back to herself by the time Lena managed to look at her, and her pupils had shrunk again. She looked mortified, and her body language had completely changed—shrunk in on herself, she looked about half as tall as she’d felt standing behind Lena only seconds before. 

“Kara—“ Lena opened her mouth, but she didn’t know what she was going to say. Maybe something like  _ cycles are normal, everyone has them.  _

Or, perhaps— _ rutting is a perfectly natural behavior but you can’t scare my pizza guy like that.  _

“Sorry, I need to use the restroom.” Kara said abruptly, and spun on her heel, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Her face was flaming red. 

“O-okay.” Lena called after her, but the door was already shut. She set the pizza on the counter, pulling two plates from her cupboard, half-dazed. This was the only time she’d seen Kara not immediately rush to consume a food item, any food item, that was set in front of her. It was downright unsettling. 

And, as the minutes dragged on, and the pizza box grew colder, Lena became distinctly aware that this was definitely not an ordinary bathroom break. 

She drummed her nails on the cardboard, and tried very hard not to consider what Kara might be doing in there. She’d been gone a long time, after all, and with the potent brew of pheromones spilling off her from head to toe, Lena could only imagine the stress and tension the alpha was feeling. Her omega instincts urged her to soothe, to coax and cajole, but she didn’t quite know what to do with those feelings, yet. So she sat, for a lengthy series of minutes, until finally the strain was too much and she got up. 

Lena wasn’t fully aware that she was walking slower and softer than usual, until she reached the bathroom door. Her hand hesitated over the door. What should she say?  _ Need a hand in there?  _ No,  _ God _ , that was unthinkable. 

As she languished in indecision, she heard a low groan behind the door that set every hair on her body standing on end. It was a deep, intimate alpha noise. A  _ sexual _ sound. Helplessly, Lena leaned closer to listen for more. 

As if on cue, Kara moaned again, brokenly. “Oh Rao,  _ Lena… _ ”

Lena jumped back from the door as if scalded. She stared at the wood grain, heart thumping so loudly she feared Kara would hear it.  _ Did she just…? _

_ “Lena,”  _ Kara groaned again, and the omega caught her breath.  _ Okay, yes. She did.  _

Now the omega was faced with a choice. She could go back to the kitchen, sit down, drink her wine and scroll through her phone. She could pretend this wasn’t happening and wait and see if Kara ever comfortable enough to broach the subject with her face-to-face. But, as experience had taught her, she may be waiting a  _ long _ time for that conversation. 

The only other choice was to take matters into her own hands. Take a risk, and see if it let to reward. 

Without a pause, Lena chose the second option. She turned the knob, holding it tightly so it wouldn’t squeak, and slipped into the bathroom, bare feet ghosting across the Italian tile. 

Kara’s back was to her. She was facing into the open shower, trousers around her ankles, breath coming in thick, heavy pants. Lena was surprised—and somewhat instinctively delighted—to see Kara had a pair of her discarded panties from the laundry clutched in her other hand, and the alpha was breathing into them like an oxygen mask. Her arm was moving frantically—up and down, up and down. 

Lena blinked. Her thighs felt tense and hot, and her lower body quivered. She knew exactly what she wanted, in that instant. 

Somehow, Kara didn’t notice her swift, silent approach, until Lena was already kneeling in front of her, moving her hands aside. The alpha gaped down at her, eyes rounding in sudden recognition, even as her hips stuttered forward—seeking relief. 

“ _ Lena?” _

Her voice was raspy and guttural. Lena liked it. It sent shivers through her. She also liked the sight of Kara’s erection, bobbing slick and proud in front of her—and substantially bigger than she’d imagined. Her fingers slide up Kara’s thighs, raising the light blonde hairs there to her fingers, and she inhaled a deep, musky breath, nosing closer to where the slick, red shaft pulsed and jerked without stimuli. 

“Shhh.” She whispered, meeting hazy blue eyes with her own darkening gaze, as she licked her lips. “Let me take care of you.”

And, with that, she took a firm hold on either side of Kara’s hips and wrapped her lips around the velvety-smooth tip of Kara’s cock. 

The alpha threw her head back on a hoarse shout, and Lena was soothed in the knowledge that she was  _ definitely _ wanted. Kara’s cock was pulsing with unreleased heat, and the taste on her lips was tangy with frustrated energy. The alpha hadn’t come. She had to be suffering. Lena wanted to  _ help _ . 

And—as a buzz of pheromones went lighting up and down her skin, sending a flood into her panties—perhaps she needed relief of her own, too. 

It had been some time since Lena had been with an alpha, but she still remembered. It was like riding a bicycle, after all. Her tongue swept slow and sure over the sensitive slit at the head, and her jaw relaxed as she leaned into a languid bob, allowing the shaft to slip past her flickering tongue to her throat. She worked her head up and down, 

Kara made a strangled sound. She dropped Lena’s panties to the floor in a crumpled, hasty bunch, and her hand closed in a helpless fist, hovering in the air beside Lena’s head. Her other hand, freed of its former duties, braced against the wall next to the shower, flexing flat against the tile. 

Lena withdrew her efforts for a moment with a slick noise, ignoring Kara’s whine of surprise, and rasped out instructions. “Put your hand on my head, it’s okay.”

Kara nodded, thickly, eyes never leaving Lena’s. Her fingers curled into Lena’s silken ponytail, tentative and loose. “I—I don’t—-“

“It’s okay.” Lena cut off what was surely about to be a needless protest, and went back to work. 

“Oh  _ Rao _ .” Kara let out a strangled noise, but Lena didn’t stop. If anything, she doubled her efforts. Kara’s fingers tightened in her hair and her hips started to jerk, unsteady on her feet. “ _ Lena _ —Lena, I’m... c-close.” She swallowed, hard. “Shit. Sorry.”

Lena wanted to tell her not to apologize, because that was the  _ point _ , but that would have involved stopping what she was doing, and she had no intention of that. Her cheeks hollowed, and she sealed her lips around the base, working the length of the shaft with her throat as the muscles squeezed and released in a rhythmic pattern. 

“ _ Fuck _ !” Kara shouted, and her hips slammed forward. “Fuck, oh fuck, here it comes, oh  _ fuck— _ “

Lena withdrew to the tip, pumping loosely with her fist, and did her best to prepare. The spurts came heavy and thick, salty with a bitter tang, coating her tongue and undeniably inflaming her heated senses. Lena swallowed, as fast as she could, but the force of Kara’s orgasm kept her hurrying to contain the flood. Seed dripped from her lips down her chip to plop wetly on the tile floor. 

Her thighs were slick by the time Kara finished, and Lena knew she’d need her own release soon. 

“Ohh…” Kara breathed, softly, as Lena let her go, placing one lingering kiss on the tip. She was still hard, but some of the raw redness was gone, and the pheromones in the air were distinctly less frustrated. “Lena, I—“

The omega rose to her feet—ignoring the protesting ache in her knees—and placed a sticky finger to Kara’s lips. “No. No talking. Not anymore.”

“But we—“

“Kara, you’re in rut.” Lena put it bluntly. The alpha blinked at her. “And I’m in heat.” She continued, smoothly, but didn’t miss the not-so-subtle widening of Kara’s eyes. “There’s going to be no more talking tonight. Tomorrow. With clearer heads and hearts. Okay?”

“Are you sure?” Kara’s hand dropped softly onto Lena’s hip, experimentally molding there. Her eyes were dark. “This could change everything, you know.”

“I know.” Lena moved closer, drawn in by instinct as well as desire. She put her hands on Kara’s shoulders, and then slid one down to her chest. “I want it anyway.”

“Me too.” Kara confessed in a rush, and then she was leaning in to kiss Lena, and the world dropped away. 

The kiss should have been sexual. It was flavored with the effusive tang of Kara’s cum, after all, and they were both riddled with pheromones and hormonal frenzy. But no, it was soft, and sweet. Kara’s lips were warm, and her tongue was flickering against Lena’s, like a promise of what was to come. The omega shuddered and sagged as Kara’s hands on her hips brought her closer until she was pressed to the alpha, and then, before she knew it, Kara was shaking her legs free of her pants, and Lena was being picked up and carried through the adjoining door into her own bedroom. 

The kissing continued on the bed, but there was an urgency to it now. Kara was unbuttoning her shirt in between kisses and bites at Lena’s neck, and Lena was doing her best to pull her blouse over her head while simultaneously not letting Kara stop kissing her for a single second. It was a laborious job, but somehow they got it done, and two sets of hands hurriedly pushed down Lena’s skirt, until it was just her panties, with Kara’s hot bare skin grinding insistently down onto her, the weight pinning her to the mattress as she gasped and writhed below. She felt the slick glide of Kara’s cock against her thighs, and tried to open her legs, heedless of the panties in the way. Kara moaned into her neck, and accepted the invitation, humping against her like a teenager until they both groaned at the frustration of it. 

“Do you have…” Kara panted into her neck, and it took Lena a moment to see what she was fumbling after. 

She shook her head, and drew Kara back in for a kiss. “M’on birth control.” She mumbled into the alpha’s lips, and lifted her hips insistently. It was true—she’d kept up the prescription even after breaking up with James, simply because it slipped her mind. Now it seemed like somewhat of a divine providence. “Don’t worry.”

There was a wrinkle of concern in Kara’s brow, and Lena was determined to kiss it away. Eventually she succeeded. The alpha started groaning and mouthing at her neck again, and Lena wiggled a quick hand between their bodies to pull her panties down one sweaty leg, leaving them hooked at her ankle. That could wait for later. She needed relief now. 

It was amazing how instantly her body had responded to the rutting pheromones. One moment she was in control of her faculties, confident and contained, and the next she was panting below Kara, feeling her skin flush and her body ache for even the slightest stimulus. Her clit was reddened and pulsing, and every time the alpha’s cock dragged against her slick open cunt, Lena gave a short cry of pleasure. But it wasn’t enough. 

There was no need for foreplay, but Kara did not seem to get that particular memo, and appeared to be relishing every inch of Lena’s revealed skin, and was laying lavish kisses along her collarbone, dropping to suckle at her nipples. The alpha was moaning incoherent things, but Lena thought she caught a few words—words like  _ beautiful  _ and  _ soft  _ and  _ smell good _ —that landed on her wet areola like prayers. 

“Kara.” Lena’s voice had the edge of a whimper on it, and that was no good—it was far too soon to be so needy. 

She couldn’t help herself, though. The alpha showed no signs of wanting to line up their bodies for that delicious stretch and push that Lena craved, and she was starting to get impatient. Her hips rocked, forcefully, and she pulled at Kara’s back and butt, trying to get her to mount, but to no avail as Kara only buried her head between Lena’s breasts and puffed out hot moans to her sternum. 

Finally, Lena was ready to scream. She wanted to say something hotly impatient like  _ fucking put it in already  _ but what came out was more of a needy, helpless plea. “ _ Kara _ , I need you inside.”

The alpha’s blonde head was sex-tousled and she lifted it with a blink, uncomprehending for a few moments. Then her eyes lit up. “Oh. Okay.”

Lena almost screamed in frustration when one of Kara’s hands slid between their bodies and entered her carefully with two fingers. She clawed at the alpha’s shoulders, in a way that would have raked red welts on anyone else. “No, not that,  _ fuck _ —put your cock in me.”

“Are you sure?” Kara looked doubtful, even as her fingers experimentally flexed inside of Lena. “You’re awfully—well,  _ tight _ .”

“I’ll stretch.” Lena assured her, breathlessly, and, for the second time that night, reached down to take matters into her own hands once more. Or, rather,  _ hand _ . 

“ _ Ohshit _ .” Kara’s fingers withdrew, and she tried to wrap her hand around Lena’s wrist to aid the process, but the omega was having none of it. She brought Kara’s still-weeping cockhead up to broach her entrance, and put her other hand on the small of the alpha’s back, giving a meaningful push. “Shit, oh Rao, Lena…”

After that, Kara lost the modicum of control she had apparently been holding onto. Her hips dropped down, the tip pushed inside, and she shared Lena’s high, startled cry of pleasure with a deep grunt. Before the omega could catch her breath at the intrusion, Kara was already settling into a slow, steady thrust, angling the substantial length of her cock to slide fully inside. It was brutally thick. Lena held onto Kara’s shoulders for dear life and let her head drop back onto the bed as each aching inch pushed steadily inside her reddened, heat-flamed cunt. 

Everything was delicious agony. Kara was significantly bigger than she’d felt in Lena’s mouth. Bigger than James, Jack or even Veronica. She had a flash of scientist in her brain wondering if that was Kryptonian genetics —and if she should send Lois Lane a basket of flowers with a subtle commiseration note—but that was all. She couldn’t think. Could hardly move or breathe. All she could do was pant and offer herself, stretching her legs as far around Kara’s waist as she could go until the alpha’s body finally settled between her thighs, keeping them open. 

Then the thrusting began, and her brain stopped working entirely. 

Kara was considerately slow, at first. Her breath huffed in impatient pants against Lena’s neck, but she drove in carefully, rocking her hips like a wave on the ocean. But, as Lena’s moans came in higher, and higher crests, the wave of their bodies became a pounding surf, and Lena’s hands dropped from Kara’s back to mold around the bars of her headboard, unable to stop herself from letting out the sharp, agonizing cries of her pleasure. 

Kara lifted her head to look into Lena’s eyes, and her expression was furious, crinkled with effort. Her eyes were dark, pupils black, but her gaze was searching. Lena had never seen her go full alpha like this, and the effect was both humbling and overwhelmingly arousing. 

“Do you like it rough like this?” The alpha demanded, low and growling. Her hips punctuated the statement, even as Lena moaned  _ yes yes yes  _ like a helpless echo. “Yeah? You want it hard, Lena?”

“Yes!” Lena nearly screamed, as her fingers dug into the headboard bars so hard she feared she’d rip them from the frame. “Fuck, Kara, yes, give it to me  _ hard _ .”

“Good girl.” Kara said, simply, and dove into Lena’s neck, taking a firm, authoritative hold with her teeth. It wasn’t a claiming gesture—although in a split second that was  _ exactly _ what Lena wanted—but it may as well have been. 

Lena howled in response, and came, shuddering and squirming, for what felt like a small eternity. Her clit throbbed against Kara’s pounding base, twitching, and her cunt’s inner walls flexed and squeezed, drawing out each succulent pulse of pleasure until her throat was sore and she could hardly blink past welling tears. 

But Kara didn’t stop, or even slow. 

The rut was upon her now, and Lena’s encouragement had only fueled the flame. Kara was growling into the bite she had made on Lena’s neck, stopping only to lathe and suck at the dark mark she’d made on the pale flesh there. Her hips snapped without pause, fucking Lena right through her orgasm while she sobbed and sputtered, until the overstimulus blended with sensation and built her back up again. The pace was punishing, brutal, and Lena knew she would have bruising later—on her neck, on her breasts, on her thighs, and on her hips, where Kara’s fingers dug into her flesh and pulled her onto the alpha’s thrusts as if she weighed no more than a feather. She didn’t care. 

The purpose of all this pheromone frenzy soon made itself apparent, swelling at the base of Kara’s cock. It was threateningly large, even not at its full size, and Lena knew she needed Kara to knot her quickly or there wouldn’t be room for it. Thankfully, the alpha also seemed to understand this urgency, and her hand slipped down to brace on one of Lena’s thighs, as she rocked and pushed the knot against the slippery opening, trying to convince it to stretch further. 

Lena cried out in frustration. She felt like she would tear in two, and a distant part of her was aflame in fear and worry, but another, larger part of her was filled with instinctive demands, howling to be filled. She  _ needed  _ it inside. Needed to be stuffed full with Kara’s knot, Kara’s seed. Even if her logical brain knew there would be no fruit from this union, her body still craved the fertile flood and safety of the tie. No other alphas would mount her, breed her. Only Kara. Only her love. 

If she had been in her right mind, she might have realized she was screaming these sentiments into the air beside Kara’s ear, even as her fingers released a headboard bar, dropping down to rub frantically at her clit. 

All of it—the lust, the love, the crazed pheromones—it all combined to send her over the edge into another endless orgasm as soon as Kara’s knot finally pushed inside. The stretch had been unbearable, but the other side of that coin was utter bliss, flowing through her veins like honey as her throat released a satisfied sigh. 

Kara grunted frantically above her, nosing against her neck, and pumped one, two, three more times before her cock stiffened against Lena’s cervix, nudging it, and released a hot bath of cum. She kept up a few unsteady jerks, rutting it out, even as she moaned, echoing Lena’s release.  _ Lena,  _ the alpha whispered into her neck, low and soft.  _ Lena, Lena, Lena.  _

For a long time, they only breathed, sharing each wave as it rocked between them like a tide. The pleasure of it was beyond understanding. Lena could only blink and moan and sigh, once again holding onto Kara for dear life. They managed a few kisses here and there, but everything was hazy, uncoordinated. Perfect. 

Lena might have drifted off for a while. She didn’t know. Her body felt loose and relaxed—filled with Kara and yet emptied of tension. The dichotomy was absurdly peaceful. 

Eventually, Kara woke her from her daze with a soft kiss along the mark she’d made, almost apologetic. “Are you okay?”

Lena wanted to laugh, but couldn’t summon the energy. She carded her fingers through Kara’s blonde, sweaty hair instead, bringing the alpha up to look at her. “Yes. I’m okay. Are you?”

“Rao, yes.” Kara breathed. There was that spring honesty in those blue eyes again, clear as a robin’s song. “Lena, I’ve….I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

“I wanted it too.” Lena told her. She was too spent to feel any shame for it. Not with Kara still inside her. Her fingers rubbed over the alpha’s temple. “Was wondering when you’d figure that out.”

“Really?” Kara looked delightedly surprised. “I thought—well, I didn’t know if you felt—-“

“This is why we should talk more.” Lena pointed out. “Talk more, and lie less.” 

Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, yes, Lena, I’ve wanted to be honest with you for so long, about—about, well, everything and I’m so glad that we—“

“Shhh.” Lena silenced her with a kiss, and then sank back onto her pillows with a grateful sigh. “I said tomorrow. Tomorrow we talk.”

“Oh. Right.” If Kara had had on glasses, she would have nervously pushed them up her nose. As it was, the instinct was still there, and the alpha’s face twitched. “So tonight we….?”

“Yes.” Lena confirmed, and wrapped her hand in the sweaty back of Kara’s hair, drawing her down for a kiss. “Tonight, we just enjoy this.”

“Okay.” Kara mumbled into the kiss. “Sounds good to me.”

And it was. 

***   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
